1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitching devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to improvements over my SEPARATIVE TRAILER TONGUE HITCHING METHOD, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,852, issued Apr. 9, 1991.
2. Prior Art
The point of novelty and the "grand key" to my referenced invention is the comparatively easy to manage vehicular coupling component of a trailer tongue which is separated from the usually unwieldy and cumbersome main body of the trailer tongue and coupled to a towing vehicle for the purpose of effortlessly uniting the separated vehicular coupled coupling component with the main body of the trailer tongue via winch means and wherein no cumbersome devices are permanently combined with the towing vehicle.
Although my patented invention is a very practical and useful device as it stands and although the device teaches a new concept. I have made major improvements to the original invention without departing from the new concept such as: A single length of cable is now joining the separable components of the device (the original invention has a looped cable joining the separable components). An inset component having no moving parts is combined with the main body of the trailer tongue, the component replacing the slide rod and bifurcated bars of the original invention. A vehicular coupled receivable frame that is received into a receptor component of the main body of the trailer tongue (in all other embodiments of the device the main body components are received into the vehicular coupled component).
The device of Cecil J. Putnam, Jr. and James E. Malone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,272, issued Nov. 14, 1978, wherein a hitch includes an extensible universally pivotable support for one of the hitch components permitting interconnection between a towing vehicle and a trailer such that the towing vehicle can pull the trailer to a near alignment and the hitch members to a towable condition, is noteworthy.
The device of Nicky G. Belcher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,899, issued Feb. 28, 1989, is noteworthy and wherein a hitch assembly includes a vehicle mounted receiver defining a tubular passage way, a winch extending a retractable cable rearward through the passage way, and a hitch bar connectable to the end of the cable as well as to a hitch fixture of a towed element, whereby the cable can be retracted to draw the hitch bar up within the receiver passage way with the towed element aligned and the hitch connection locked.
The device of James Steel, European Patent 0136017 A2, published Mar. 4, 1985 is noteworthy. The description of this device teaches, among other teachings, a credible method for hitching a trailing vehicle to a towing vehicle, (no effort will be made to specifically describe this multi-purpose device of Steel).
The above prior art devices give evidence that there is an on going need to solve the numerous problems often encountered during trailer hitching operations.
However, it should be desirable to have trailer hitching devices having no cumbersome components combined with the towing vehicle.
No known device is an improvement over my Separative Trailer Tongue Hitching Device.